I Knew I Loved You To Before I Meet You
by LizzHeyacheleFaberritana
Summary: Hola! bueno es una historia que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba esta cancion, tenia mucho tiempo que la tenia guardada, y bueno se las quiero compartir, es Achele , espero y les guste :D,
1. Chapter 1

**NI GLEE, NI DIANNA AGRON, NI LEA MICHELE ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Hola chic s espero que les guste el fanfic :D tenia demasiado tiempo escribiendolo, sera corto pero muy divertido y prometo actualizar :D gracias por leer**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Tiempo atrás**

Lunes 13 de Junio del 2007

Lea Michele, una gran actriz de Broadway, llegaba a su casa, después de un arduo día de trabajo, ya que era una de las protagonistas del musical Spring Awakening donde hacia el papel de Wendla, pues en julio de este mismo año, había logrado conseguir ese papel protagónico que tanto deseaba! Y la obra estaría en escena a lo largo de un par de años, entonces había mucho que ensayar pues apenas estaban iniciando, debían prepararse cada vez más y adentrarse más en sus personajes.

Lea llegaba a casa después de tan cansadas sesiones, entonces recordó que hoy se estrenaría un capitulo de una serie; se dio una ducha, se puso su pijama, fue por un refresco y palomitas y se alojo en la comodidad del sofá de su cuarto frente a una gran pantalla de plasma lista para ser encendida, Lea era una gran fan de Drake & Josh, y hoy se estrenaría el nuevo episodio en Nickelodeon el cual era esperado ansioso por muchos fans.

Capitulo: The Great Doheny ("El Gran Doheny")

Comenzaba el capitulo, y Lea estaba muy emocionada como era de esperarse salio Josh emocionado contando cuando hizo su primer truco de magia y como contraparte e intercalando escenas Drake cuenta la primera vez que beso a una chica, después de dar todos los detalles, entonces aparece Drake contándole a los chicos y a Josh que estaban trabajando en el cine como de costumbre, que descubrió que su muñeca hacia un ruido extraño mientras la agitaba de manera rápida hacia un lado y otro y esta emitía un crujido algo extraño y todo estaban asombrados.

Transcurría el episodio y en eso apareció Henry Doheny un gran mago que Josh idolatra y empieza a hablar muy efusivo y nervioso mientras Drake le enseña su talento para hacer que su muñeca suene de manera extraña, en eso se inicia el preciado opening mientras Lea canta emocionada, después de unas cuentas carcajadas por la actitud de Josh frente al señor Doheny, en el transcurso del episodio el mago hace varios trucos a Josh mientras este muere de pánico por nervios, luego el mago los visita en su casa y les pide alojamiento, pues ha tenido problemas con sus presentaciones y esta corto de dinero, mientras seguía emocionando a los chicos con sus trucos de magia, mientras Lea moría de risa de todas las ocurrencias del mago para convencer a Drake y Josh que fueran a un bar, entonces sale la escena donde esta Drake en una cita con una misteriosa chica, nada mas y nada menos que Dianna Agron! A quien obviamente Lea no conocía aun…

Drake y Lexi estaban en el cine donde trabaja Josh, entonces pasaron unos tipos vestidos muy raros:

_Lexi: - Oye, por que esos tipos usan togas? _(Vestimenta que usaban los romanos)

_Drake: -Porque vinieron a ver esa película sobre roma_

_Lexi: -Oh!... – Donde esta roma?_

_Drake: - En romania… (_y se escucha las risas mientas Lea también moría de risa)

Entonces Drake pregunta muy emocionado a Lexi si alguna vez había visto alguien que hiciera esto, mientras agitaba de manera acelerada su muñeca causando ese ruido extraño de nuevo y la chica sonriente le decía que era asombroso y al mismo tiempo le comentaba que ella podía meter su puño a su boca y el chico se sorprendió y pensó que era una broma y Lexi comenzó a introducir su puño a su boca y Drake la mirada asombrado (también Lea), en eso aparece el mago que interrumpió el gran momento de la chica mientras preguntaba si querían ver un gran truco de magia a lo que Drake contesto molesto que no, porque quería ver como la chica metía su puño en su boca pero esta le respondió que si, entonces el mago le quito una toga a esos tipos que pasaban por ahí y la puso encima de Lexi y dijo unas palabras mágicas y esta desapareció y todos quedaron sorprendidos mientras Drake estaba enojado porque había desaparecido su chica, que después de buscarla un gran rato junto con Josh, la encontraron en el aparador de las palomitas mientras preguntaba muy extrañada que rayos hacia ahí!.

En ese momento Lea se perdió en sus pensamientos: _"Oh Dios es increíble como esa chica pudo meter su puño a su boca! No había visto nada igual, ni siquiera en el circo jaja ahí hasta tragan espadas pero nadie su propio puño"_ – pensó, - _"Creo que soy su fan! además de que es muy, muy bonita jajajaja hay Lea que cosas dices! jaja _– rió efusiva.

Varios días pasaron después de este suceso, para ser exactos 5, llego el tan esperado sábado, pues eran su único día de descanso, ya que de lunes a viernes tenían ensayos todo el día y por lo general las presentaciones eran domingos, y el sábado era día de relajación extrema para todos los actores de la obra, para estar de lo mejor en los grandes debuts de los domingos, Lea decidió quedarse en casa para pasarla con sus padres, iniciando un desayuno maravilloso con mamá y papá en donde hablaban sobre los lugares que había apartado su adorable hija para que la fueran a ver de nuevo a Broadway, pues ellos eran sus fans numero uno decía la castaña y tenia que reservarles los mejores lugares de todo el teatro, pasaron un momento increíble, eso sentía Lea ya que estando atareada todo el día y casi todos los días de la semana, extrañaba mucho pasar tiempo en familia.

Llegaba la hora de la comida, en la cual Lea y mamá Sarfati cocinaban unos deliciosos platillos claro más de alguno vegetariano ya que la castaña no era muy amiga de la carne, y mientras Lea pedía a mamá que se cerciorara de que si le faltaba mas sal a la comida o si estaba bien, mientras Lea probaba la crema de zanahorias que había hecho su mamá, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el recipiente, tratando de que no viera lo que hacia…

_Lea! _–Gritó mama Sarfati – Mientras Lea volteaba de manera rápida sorprendida y sin haber conseguido probar la crema

_- Hija, debes esperarte un rato mas, pronto llegara Jay y podrán comer todo lo que quieran – _Decía de manera dulce y Lea asintió con la cabeza

–_Hablando de Jay, creo que debería ir a cambiarme, esta a punto de llegar y yo sigo con el delantal!…. Mami podrías darle el ultimo vistazo a la comida, que regreso en un rato-_ Decía sonriendo y sin dar lugar a que su madre respondiera, salio rapidísimo de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto, a lo que la señora río resignada negando con la cabeza.

Por otro lado, rumbo a la casa Sarfati iba Jonathan Groff, mejor amigo/hermano y confidente de Lea, era como otro hijo para la familia Sarfati, los padres de Lea lo amaban de igual manera que amaban a su hija y por ser hija única, el era casi adoptado! Pues solo le faltaba que toda su ropa y cosas estuviera en casa de Lea, y obviamente los padres de Jay, como le decían todos, se llevaban excelente con los de su preciada Lea, hasta el grado a veces de bromear que un día les darían los papeles de Jay para que ya fuera su hijo oficial, mientras todos reían y él solo optaba a sonrojarse.

Lea estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando suena el timbre de la casa – _Yo abro, yo abro! –_ gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras de manera veloz a lo que sus padres sonrieron. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba la persona que tanto quería…

- _Jaaaaaaaay! –_ Grito y sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre el para darle un gran beso en su mejilla seguido de un abrazo, que parecía que tenia AÑOS sin verlo…

- _Mi vida, te extrañe! Llegas justo a tiempo! Mamá y yo acabamos de preparar la comida y tu crema favorita! Para celebrar que mañana papá y mamá irán a vernos! Por décima vez pero igual de felices que siempre –_ Decía efusiva y tomando aire después de haber hablado tanto como de costumbre a lo que Jay respondió:

-_ Hermosa yo también te extrañe _– Decía dándole un beso rápido en lo labios de piquito, como era la costumbre de ambos -_ y puedo jurar que ya sabia que harían esa crema tan deliciosa, creo que sentí el olor unas cuadras atrás jajaja – _Jay se adentraba en la casa, mientras que saludaba a sus tíos favoritos como el los llamaba, y paso a la cocina acompañado de Lea para que empezaran a servir y poner la mesa y todo lo que hacia falta.

La hora de la comida era muy alegre, mas con el chico ahí, y él y Lea contaban anécdotas chistosas que les habían pasado en los ensayos, como que a Jay le daban ataques de risa porque ella era muy penosa en la escena donde tienen relaciones sexuales, sabiendo que él es gay y no la miraría como cualquier chico, y Jay contaba emocionado y actuaba todas las caras de paranoica y sonrojada que hacia la pobre de Lea solo se sonrojaba, porque lamentablemente esa era la escena que le costaba mucho actuar, aunque al final siempre salía excelente.

Reían y reían todos, entonces el chicos dijo

- _hay algo que les contare y creo que esta no se la saben_ – expreso con una mirada traviesa hacia Lea, a lo que ella respondió

– _Claro que lo saben, ya se los conté y no hace falta que la repitas añadiéndole de tu cosecha como lo haces siempre que la cuentas a medio mundo – _dijo sonriendo y pidiéndole con la mirada que no lo hiciera porque sabia que siempre la dejaba en mal y era vergonzoso aunque al final siempre sonreía,

_- Vamos hijo, cuéntala, porque creo que la pequeña nos ha ocultado un par de cosas para no quedar en mal _– dijo su papá, a lo que Lea sonrío resignada, había una historia en particular que a Jay le encantaba contar:

Jay: (sonreía) _Lo que pasa es que había pasado 1 semana de ensayar solo canciones, y la segunda semana empezaríamos con todo el drama de la obra, y aquí la señorita _(señalando a Lea) _no había leído ni un poquito del libreto y cuando el director dijo que ensayaríamos la escena de sexo, a Lea casi le daba un infarto! Su cara parecía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma en ese momento – _contaba el chico emocionado a lo que Lea se limitaba a verlo y reír esperando el momento en que la dejaría en mal como siempre _– En esa escena hay una penetración, entonces los productores ya les habían hecho una demostración de cómo hacer la escena, para que se viera lo mas real posible, sin llegar a tanto como que estuvieran sin ropa interior o algo por el estilo, y estábamos ya en la escena y yo empezaba a disque tocar la parte de Lea mientras ella trataba de hacer sonoros gemidos, llego el momento en que tenia que bajar mis pantalones, pero obviamente seguí las instrucciones que me dieron y no baje mi ropa interior, pero parece que aquí la niña no estaba en si cuando nos dieron la indicaciones, por lo que se asusto! –._

_- Claro que no estaba asustada _– decía Lea sonriendo

_- Claro que si! Se veía en tu mirada, y cuando yo me incline para simular la penetración, diste un salto y gritaste! Diciendo NO, NO, NO espera, espera, no puedo hacer esto porque vas a rozarme con esa cosa y ni siquiera llevas un condón! Mientras que todos reían fuertemente, pues si, la castaña ni siquiera había escuchado las indicaciones de esas escenas, y no se percato de que ambos tendrían su ropa interior puesta! –_

Lea negaba con la cabeza toda roja mientras sus padres morían de risa y ella trataba de defenderse diciendo que no había sido así, que si sabia de las indicaciones pero sentía que a Jay se le estaba subiendo la temperatura, a lo que el chico respondía:

_- Me acerque a Lea y le dije al oído: Mi vida, eres hermosa, y cualquier persona caería en tus encantos, mas al verte casi sin ropa! Dios eres hermosa, pero tú y yo vamos en dirección opuesta cielo, aunque por ti, talvez cuestionaría mi gaydad jajajajaja (guiñándole el ojo) _

_- _A lo que todos estallaron en risas y Lea estaba mas roja que un tomate a lo que el chico prosiguió con el final de la historia_ – Y así fue como le confesé a mi hermosa que yo soy orgullosamente gay y pude ver en su cara que sintió un GRAAAAAAN aliviooo! jajajaja después de eso, ya no hubo problemas con la escena – _Cuenta Jay muy animado en lo que Lea reía negando con la cabeza.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado, se aceptan criticas, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar la historia :D**

**gracias de nuevo :D**

**Lizz ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sábado de Series

**NI GLEE, NI DIANNA AGRON, NI LEA MICHELE ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Ahi esta el siguiente, se aceptan sugerencias, un poco corto pero me gusto :D**

**diviertanse leyendo xD**

* * *

Termino la comida y la Sra. Sarfati insistió en levantar la mesa y acomodar todo, pues sabia que ese día era el único de descanso que tenían los chicos y no lo quiso interrumpir, entonces Lea y Jay subieron a la habitación de morena y se acomodaron en el sofá que estaba frente a la televisión

_ – __Oye ahora que me acuerdo hoy hay un maratón de Veronica Mars! Sabes que amo las series de misterio y detectives – _Decía Jay muy contento, entonces encendieron la televisión y buscaron el canal de UPN – _Jaaaa! yo ni siquiera sabia que existía un canal con ese nombre jajaja, creo que debería dejar los canales de Disney y Nickelodeon, porque me encierro en ese mundo que no doy lugar a otros canales y a parte de que están llenos de rubias hermosas, y luego mas de alguna me deja totalmente encantada por el simple hecho de meter su puño entero en su boca! – _decía recordando el suceso que paso hace un par de días y Jay quedo un poco impresionado ante este comentario

_ – __Ah miraaaa que curiosoo, yo ni siquiera sabia que tenias debilidad por las rubias hermosas jajajaja es bueno conocerte mas cada día… - _bromeo el chico, pero por dentro su gaydar estaba apuntando a Lea insistentemente pero Jay decidió que cuando fuera su tiempo, y ya que el nunca se equivocaba, la chica le contaría talvez el pequeño secreto que los haría tener mas cosas en común.

Encontraron el canal pero el maratón había empezado ya hace un rato, y faltaban 2 episodios para el fin de este, y en seguida comenzaría otra serie que Jay amaba, si nada mas y nada menos que CSI: New York, eso indicaba la guía de canales, entonces Jay informaba un poco a Lea sobre la trama de la serie mientras estaba en el opening de esta y deban un vistazo de lo que había pasado en capítulos anteriores, iniciando el episodio, Lea pudo reconocer en la pantalla una cara conocida, pero no recordaba exactamente donde la había visto:

_- Jay! Esa chica es la protagonista? – _Pregunto Lea con mucha curiosidad a lo que el chico respondió_ – No amor, es la primera vez que la veo, talvez es nueva o algo, por que? - No nada, es que su rostro se me hizo familiar… - _dijo sin importancia.

Avanzo el episodio, al parecer esta chica rubia que aparecía, tenia un papel corto pero determinante en la serie, que hasta Lea sin ser fan, ya se había aprendido el lindo nombre del personaje: Jenny, la historia era muy interesante, y el episodio había concluido con éxito y venia el siguiente y ultimo del maratón para que la próxima semana se estrenara el nuevo, Lea y Jay comentaban algunos puntos de vista que tenían sobre el capitulo, y el chico le daba mas detalles sobre toda la serie para que fuera entendiendo mejor el porque de ciertas actitudes en los personajes, todo esto mientras pasaban unos comerciales.

Comenzó el ultimo capitulo y Lea mas informada que nunca lo esperaba con ansias pues la historia la había cautivado y terminando el opening y unas cuentas charlas de los personajes…

_- Dios! Ahí esta otra vez esta chica! Acaso no se cansa de sorprenderme jajaja definitivamente estoy pensando en volverme su fan! – _decía emocionada y al mismo tiempo muy confundida por sus comentarios sin razón

_- Dios! Mujer! Si sigues gritando de esa manera, harás que se me suba el azúcar! jajaja además es la primera vez que la veo, no creo que sea muy famosa, pero al parecer ya tiene su fan #1 y tu ya tienes un amor platónico! y no es precisamente un chico! Como que cada vez tienes más debilidad por las mujeres verdad jajajajaja! – _bromeaba el chico tratando de darle confianza para hablar sobre el tema y recordándole de aquella noche de alcohol en su departamento

_- Jajajaja no seas tontooooo! es que ella fue la rubia que me sorprendió por lo del puño pero pues verla tantas veces en la tele me es extraño … - _dijo confusa

_- ok ok nena, sigamos viendo la tele para que te enamores mas de esa rubia tan hot! jajajajaja no es cierto – _sonreía el chico en lo que se quedaban viendo el episodio sin emitir ningún comentario.

Claro que Lea se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos "_Quien será esta chica! Dios realmente hay algo en ella que como dicen por ahí: tiene un no se que, que se yo! tercera vez que la veo en series diferentes, haciendo papeles totalmente opuestos, que mas me falta! bueno será que como dice Jay tengo debilidad por la rubias… ¿?¿?¿?¿? Bueno nunca lo he pensado, aunque no quiero sacar mas estos temas, pues Jay tiene un GRAN GAYDAR y no quiero que me confirme mis y sus sospechas, porque esa vez del departamento bueno, yo no quería besarla pero en mis venas había mucho alcohol y no pensé bien! además la botella tuvo la culpa! " – _Pensaba tratando de justificarse_ – "que mal que esas fotos hayan llegado hasta el Facebook! y tuve que conseguirme un novio para aplacar esos rumores… a veces es tan confuso… bueno veremos que dice el destino… YA LEA, YA! mejor enfócate en el episodio para que no te pierdas ni un detalle de la rubia hot y también para que no te cachen que andas de reflexiva jaja" – _Pensó, volviendo en si.

Termino el episodio y quedaron impactados por lo que venia pasando en la historia de la serie por lo que Lea no dudo de programar su iPhone con la alarma del próximo jueves en la mañana para tratar de salir antes del teatro y venir a ver el nuevo episodio de Veronica Mars pues ya era la nueva fan de la serie, o talvez de alguien mas…

En lo que pasaban los comerciales Lea decidió bajar por leche y galletas, pues tanta emoción y pensamientos le habían abierto un poco el apetito y pregunto a Jay si gustaba algo mas pero el chico negó con la cabeza, sin despegar su vista del televisor, pues amaba mas ver CSI, la chica bajo y fue a la cocina a buscar lo que se le había antojado y regreso, subiendo por las escaleras, entro de espaldas a su puerta, pues traía la bandeja con los alimentos, y el chico viéndola de reojo le dijo:

_Creo que hoy es tu día de suerte, pues tenemos mas de la rubia en la tv jaja creo que son señales jajajaaja – _dijo el chico sin quitar la vista de la tv y a lo que Lea volteo y quedo de nuevo petrificada ante la imagen! Si! no podía creer lo que estaba viendo! de nuevo esta mujer tan candente, como hacia para estar en tantas series a la vez!

_ – __jaja parece que es su año, pues tantas series a la vez, siendo tan hermosa y que no sepa su nombre, Dios en donde queda el amor de una fan jajajajaja – _reía bastante estridente como de costumbre

– _Debemos ver todo el episodio para buscar su nombre en los créditos y puedas seguir con el amor de fan que le tienes jajajaja – _comento el chico con una sonrisa, pues ya había confirmado que Lea tenia su nuevo amor platónico de tv.

Después de 20 minutos, termino el episodio de CSI y empezaron a salir los créditos y apareció lo que tanto anhelaba Lea: Jessica Gunn – Dianna Agron, ya sabia el nombre de esa mujer que causo un pequeño revuelo en su mentecilla, apareció Jay preguntándole si la Googlearia, pues algo debía aparecer, entonces Lea se asombro y fue como si el foquito de su cerebro se encendiese, y con una sonrisa enorme corrió hacia su laptop, y el chico reía negando con la cabeza.

**… …****. …. …. … …. **

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. … .. ..**

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. … ….**

**.. …. .. .. .. .. …... … .. **

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. … … ..**

**… …****. …. …. … …. **

Dianna Agron

En la pantalla salieron unos enlaces y el primero fue al que Lea dio click y ella y Jay esperaban ansiosos que mostraría acerca de esta chica.

Lo que apareció fue poca información, pues como Jay decía, era nueva y como que apenas empezaba pero de mientras pudieron ver que era de LA, vio que también era directora y tenia unos cortometrajes y bueno cosa que dejo encantada a Lea, claro que trato de ocultarlo mientras estaba Jay ahí.

Pasaron las horas hablado de mil cosas y desafortunadamente se acercaba el momento en que el querido Jay se fuera, entonces comenzaron a bajar la escaleras para que el chico se despidiera de sus tíos, los cuales estaban algo tristes por que talvez lo verían hasta el próximo fin de semana, y mañana lo verían pero en la obra, seria un día importante, pues les habían comentado que actores importantes irían al show de este domingo, Lea y Jay no podían estar mas emocionados, por lo que se dieron un calido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, acompañado de un te quiero mucho!, el chico partió rumbo a su casa, para descansar ya definitivamente, pues siempre que estaba con Lea se agotaban sus energías ya que la castaña parece que tiene una energía envidiable.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lea, está se preparaba para dormir, mañana sabía que seria un gran día! Y tenía que recargar sus energías, para que todo saliera excelentemente bien, pero había un pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza…

_"__Acaso seré gay?, es que no entiendo como es posible que no pueda quitármela de la cabeza! Dios! Hubo algo, algo en ella que capto mi TOTAL atención, y es muy raro eso en mi… por lo general yo soy la que siempre quiere ser el centro de atención jajaja Dios ya sueno como esas divas de Hollywood… que rayos, soy diva de Broadway, que mas quiero no? Jaja pero bueno, oh god! Siento como si ya la conociera… será verdad eso de las vidas pasadas? Y si talvez nos conocimos en una vida pasada? … lastima que ni siquiera sabe que existooo!... JAJAJAJAJAJA parezco esos adolescentes que suspiran por el amor de su vida, ok ok ok YA LEA! Contrólate, ahora iré a buscar una florecilla para quitar pétalo por pétalo diciendo si me quiere o no? … _

_Creo que ya perdí la cabeza… perfecto, mejor concentrémonos en dormir que mañana será un gran día…"_

Bueno después de contar unas 100 ovejitas para que su cabeza parara de pensar, Lea quedo profundamente dormida, hasta que… TIIIIIII, TIIIIIII, TIIIIIII, TIIIIIIII sonaba la alarma de su iPhone y esta era muy aguda hasta que Lea se paro a apagarla, y noto que ya eran las 8 am, tenía que prepararse para ir al teatro, pues habría un ultimo ensayo y la platica de motivación de siempre antes de iniciar el show.

La castaña se baño y cambio, bajo a desayunar, unos ricos hot cakes que su mama había preparado para ella, acompañados de miel y mermelada de fresa, junto con su dosis diaria de café para aguantar bien el día, a lo que Lea estaba muy contenta desayunando, pero algo apresurada, ya que a las 9am debía estar en el teatro, entonces se despidió de sus padres, les dejo sus boletos con los mejores asientos como se los había prometido y les dijo que los vería en unas horas, a lo que sus papas respondieron con un beso en la frente y diciéndole que ahí estarían y que no se preocupara que todo saldría de maravilla como siempre.


End file.
